A take on Damage
by vamprincess1986
Summary: I suppose it could be classed as a parody, my take on a spoiler that I read for season 5, episode entitled "Damage", with a few, minor, adjustments.
1. chpta wonnn

He felt his body go weak, he tried in vain to stand up, but was quickly ushered back to ground level by the quick sweeping motion of the insane little girl's arm, she paced up and down slowly in front of the man's feeble form, she raised her hand to her chin and stroked it as she pondered upon her options. Finally she came to a rather abrupt halt in front of a table and picked up a discarded syringe. "What are we going to do with you"? She questioned no one in particular, "how can we make the pain go away"? The man interrupted her, "maybe you ought to seek medical assistance, preferably from a psychiatrist". There was an air of agony in his voice; he winced in pain as he once again, attempted to stand. Again he was only met with the thud that the floor emitted under the weight of his fallen body. He cringed as her shadow fell over him, steadily growing larger as she moved in closer to his fallen body. For one insane moment, he thought that she mightn't jab the syringe into his arm, but, for some reason, she must've changed her mind. Tossing the syringe across the room, to the responding clink that it made as it collided with the wall, she eyed him suspiciously as if expecting him to do something. She sighed and Spike closed his eyes in relief, oblivious to the path that her hand was taking; she slipped it quietly into her pocket and pulled out a shiny silver piece of cutlery and a small bottle, labelled with the words Holy Water. Spike laid his head back against the cold stone floor and lay very still with his eyes shut. He opened them to the sight of a knife piercing the skin on his crotch, he gasped to the familiar burning sensation that any vampire got when exposed to Crosses and Holy water, he glanced across the room where he could see the blurred outline of a bottle sitting on the table, minus its lid. He then glanced down at his crotch and realisation hit him, he was in real trouble. He held that thought as the room disintegrated and he fell into unconsciousness. 


	2. chpta tooo

When he finally awoke he was laid on his side and chained to a radiator, with a rather large chain wrapped around his stomach. But what he couldn't understand was why she hadn't tied his hands, he lifted one up to see if he could break the chain, but was met with the rather grizzly sight of a bloodied stump where his hand had once been. He fell backwards in alarm and yelled.  
  
"What the bleeding hell"? He sat gasping in shock for what seemed like, the next five hours waiting for Dana to return, then it occurred to him that...perhaps she'd left him, forgot about him perhaps, abandoned, neglected him. "Well" he concluded, "what the hell do I do now"? He looked eagerly around the room for something that he could use, (hands free) to break the chain.  
  
There came a crash from the next room, and he realised he needn't bother, the cavalry had arrived! But maybe not for him, he looked towards the door and jumped a little when it was flung open, by none other than...Angel, the bleedin' super hero. Spike sighed, ah well, It was better than nothing.  
  
"I was wondering when you were gonna show up! I've had to listen to that crazy ass bitch drivel on for hours about saving me, y'd think you could've come a bit quicker to catch the crazy psychotic girl before she took off".  
  
"Oh shut up Spike" Angel moaned, "we've had to listen to your constant drivelling for the past two months and already were fed up of your presence...Where's Dana"?  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell ya? She took off while I was out, isn't it amazing the things that happen eh"? 


	3. chpta freee

Suddenly, there came another crash and Gunn was flung into the room, Angel jumped back in alarm and looked toward the door, from which Gunn had just emerged. There was an eerie glow coming from beyond the threshold, then a crackling followed by a sharp pop as the light vanished. He breathed and unnecessary sigh of relief and turned to face spike.  
  
"Now, didn't I tell you to leave the super-heroing up to me"? He said with an air of pompousness, "look, you've lost a vital body part...or two" he smiled at the end of his addition to the information. "He, he... you look like a horse with those hooves".  
  
Spike shot forward on the end of his chain as if to throttle the sarcastic *!!""!%.  
  
"just you wait" he warned  
  
"for what? A miracle" he sneered  
  
"what's that supposed to mean" there was a dangerous edge to Spike's voice as he said those words  
  
"Well, what did you expect? Did you honestly think that your hands would...ahem....grow back"?  
  
Spike fixed him with a look of bemusal, and spoke to him in a dangerously quiet voice,  
  
"of course not...I don't need my hands to beat you, all I need is a weary mind and focus, I could quite easily hurt you when I wasn't corporeal, I can still hurt you now, with...or without the use of my feelers".  
  
There was a stunned silence following this declaration, in which Angel looked thoughtful, finally he came to a decision  
  
"Okay...see ya then" he started to leave the room, but stopped to the rather merry sound of Spike's next words,  
  
"Where'd ya think you're going"? He asked, he looked worried, Angel wasn't SERIOUSLY thinking about leaving him here for when Dana returned...was he?  
  
Angel looked satisfied and wandered aimingly towards his fellow vampire, upon reaching him he knelt down and said  
  
"didn't I tell you?...you're the bait".  
  
Spike's eyes shook,  
  
"you're not serious"? He said with a scared laugh in his voice, "you wouldn't"?  
  
"Wouldn't I? Lets see". He turned and swept out of the room as the others followed suit.  
  
"Hey" spike yelled, "not funny", the door slowly closed and he heard the lock click. 


	4. chpta forrr

Spike froze, what the hell just happened? He thought. "ANGEL?" he called, "ARE YOU STILL THERE?" A head popped round the door, "helloooo"  
  
"Angel, you git! Unchain me ya oik"  
  
Angel laughed, "come on, you didn't really think I was gonna leave you here", he knelt down and unchained him, "come on". Outside, Angel led Spike over to a waiting van, the driver turned his head and his gaze followed the unlikely duo until there came the sound of the sliding door going across. Spike's knees had already begun to buckle, the drugs or whatever it was that Dana had given him had started to take their toll on him. He climbed unsteadily into the back of the van with a kind of forced effort since, Angel's idea of help entailed egging him on,  
  
"Come on Spike not much further", he sneered, "in ya go".  
  
Spike turned his head and managed to force a reply  
  
"git"!  
  
Angel smiled, satisfied and pushed the sliding door across, but before he'd even reached the door to the passenger seat, the van began to move away.  
  
"Hey" Angel yelled, the van slowed down but didn't stop, and a body was pushed out of the passenger window, and as it thudded to the ground, Angel sighed, "Not again". 


End file.
